Toying with Potter
by ArtemisPotter
Summary: Lily...dating James? Of course. Her simple and revengeful plan: make him fall in love with her and then dump him to break his heart. The unexpected and very complicated obstacle? Falling in love herself.
1. The Long Train Ride Back

**Toying with Potter **

**A/N: Yay! New story up! I had to modify this a lot because I didn't want it to be too cliché. I don't think anyone has done this plot line yet. At least, I haven't read any stories like it. Ok, enjoy the story now!**

**Disclaimer: Um…if I was J. K. Rowling, I'd be spending lots of money on relaxation instead of writing fanfics! I only own anything you don't recognize.**

Chapter 1: The Long Train Ride Back

"Lily, Lily, over here!" a voice behind a girl with dark red hair and green eyes shouted. Lily Evans turned in time to find herself on the ground with two girls on top of her. The two girls apologized profusely and pulled her into a rib-breaking hug. Lily smiled at her two best friends, Lauren and Kari. It had been a long summer.

"Come on, let's get an empty compartment before they're all gone," Kari said, her blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. She tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder and started pulling Lily towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Just a sec," Lily said. She turned and waved to a woman with similar red hair. "Good-bye, mother."

"Good-bye Lily darling! Have a wonderful year!" Mrs. Evans called back.

"Ok, now we can go."

Once they had settled themselves down into a compartment, Lily was bombarded with questions about her summer vacation. The three had become inseparable from the day they became friends in their first year. It was hard to believe this was their last year here.

"So Lily," Lauren said as soon as they sat down. "How hot are the guys in Switzerland?"

Lily laughed. Lauren, the biggest flirt out of all of them, would of course ask about guys. Her blonde hair and blue-gray eyes attracted guys like bears to honey.

"Mmm…" Lily said aloud, pondering the question, "about as hot as Sirius Black!"

"So, do you have any idea who the Head Boy is, Head Girl? Because we know and we aren't telling you until you guess."

Trust her friends to be evil about it. Lily thought…it was kinda hard when Lauren and Kari were smirking at her like that. Why would they smirk? Unless of course the Head Boy was going to be someone she hated…

"Please do not tell me its James Potter!" Lily said.

Her friends blinked, "How did you know?"

"With you two smirking like that, it was hard not to know."

"Oh Lily," Kari said in an exasperated voice, "try not to kill him. He is very sweet you know! You just have to get to know him better."

"Kari, you're only saying that because you have the biggest crush of Sirius. Anyway, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to act as civilized as possible and hope that he doesn't prank me this year. I better get going; I have to tell the Prefects what to do. I'll see you two later."

Lily left Lauren and Kari with confused expressions on their faces. She laughed out loud and found the Head's compartment. She took a deep breath and pushed the compartment door open. There was only one other person in the compartment besides her, James Potter.

James looked up from the book he was reading and grinned. Lily Evans had graced him with her presence. He jumped up, took her hand and began to lay kisses on it while Lily looked disgusted.

"Lily darling, how are you?" he asked in a dramatic voice. "I've missed you so much dear. Please, never let us be that far apart again! I don't think my heart could stand it!"

Lily snorted and pulled her hand out of his grasp. She made a mental note to have it sterilized before the feast. That was James for you. He was the same immature prat who would never grow up.

"So, Lily," he said, "aren't you going to ask what I'm doing here?"

"No. I already know you're Head Boy, James. We must have gotten a new Headmaster. Dumbledore would never pick you!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

James blinked. Was that all he was going to get? Just some sarcasm? No yelling at him or calling him a stupid prat? No cursing him into the next millennium? No slaps for being Mr. Arrogant? He was very surprised, but decided not to think much of it.

"Let's just wait for the Prefects to arrive, shall we, Potter," Lily said. Almost at once, there was a knock at the door. James opened it to admit the school Prefects. They sat down looking slightly apprehensive.

"Welcome," James started out, "I'll be your Head Boy for this year, James Potter, and my beautiful assistant over here, Lily Evans, will be your wonderful Head Girl."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer. All we have to do today is to patrol the aisles occasionally. All passwords have been pre-arranged and were stated in the letter you received. You will of course need to change it once every month. That's pretty much it. Anything you want to add, Potter?"

"Oh yes. As you may or may not know, the Head Boy and Girl are allowed to do things you all can't. For instance, we allowed in each other's dorms whenever we like. Being in cupboards and empty classrooms is perfectly ok for us, and if you walk in on us doing something, we'll have to modify your memory. Any questions?"

"Disregard everything Potter has just told you. He's not well in the head. Off you go now. Have a good term. We shall announce upcoming meetings soon. Congratulations to all new Prefects. It is quite an honor to be chosed. " In pairs the Prefects left and Lily turned angrily at James. "Well, it was a good try," he said grinning.

"You are the most insufferable prat that I have ever known. You're so…ugh! I'm so mad at you right now, I don't know how to describe you."

"Charming, clever, exquisitely good-looking…"

Lily looked livid. She pulled out her wand and threw all the curses that came to mind. James just laughed and ran around the compartment. Now this was the Lily he knew. This was the Lily that always wanted to mutilate him

"Come on, my Lovely Lily, let's go patrol the aisles." He slipped an arm around her waist and grinned at her. Lily quickly pushed his hand away, "Don't call me that," but she found to her surprise that she was smiling.

"Lily I'm bored," James whined. "Let's go do something else."

It was the 5th time James had complained that he was bored. They had finished patrolling the halls and they were now in the Head's compartment. They had both changed into their robes, and were supposed to be "getting to know one another," as Dubmledore put it.

"Potter, in the name of Merlin, shut up! Entertain yourself with something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, now quit badgering me!"

"No, come on, you don't seem bored. What are you doing anyway?"

"If you really must know, I'm getting a head start on planning the upcoming Christmas ball."

"What!" James exclaimed. "Lily, the school year hasn't even started yet, and we've got loads of time before Christmas!"

"There's no harm in being prepared!"

"You just care to much."

"So?"

"It's bad for your soul!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Children! Please behave yourselves," a new voice scolded. Lily and James looked up to find Lauren, Kari, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew standing outside the compartment. "Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, "This is what are Head Boy and Girl are doing? Arguing? Aren't you supposed to be setting an example for little trouble-makers like me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Sometimes Sirius was too much. Remus was all right; he was the only sensible one. Peter really didn't bother Lily all that much. Out of all the Marauders, Remus was the closest to being what Lily would define as human.

**(A/N: **Does anybody get the irony? Remus being closest to a human but still being a werewolf? Ok, I'll stop now.Lily finally felt the train slow down.

"Finally!" she exclaimed while jumping out of her seat. "It's been too long of a train ride!"

A/N: I do hope you all like it. I had to change it about a bazillion times! I know I should be posting a new chapter of my other story "Remembering Lily," and I feel guilty for not doing so, but I really wanted to get this one up. Anyway, please review.


	2. An Almost Normal Feast

**Toying with Potter **

**A/N: Ok, I redid this a bajillion times, and now it's ready. Yay! On Christmas Eve! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out I'm not Rowling, then you need help!**

Chapter 2: An Almost Normal Feast

Lily jumped out of the train and heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Firs' years, this way."

Lily turned to see Hagrid, the gamekeeper, beckoning a group of flustered looking first years over towards him. Lily beamed at him.

"Hey Hagrid!" Kari and Lauren shouted behind Lily, "Had a good summer?"

"You could say that!" he shouted back smiling at everyone.

Lily, Kari and Lauren made their way towards a headless carriage and climbed in. Fortunately, they had the carriage to themselves so they discussed their plans for their last year at Hogwarts.

"We all know what Lily wants to do this year," Kari exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lauren said, "Lily wants to graduate top of the class with honors most of us would only dream of obtaining."

The two girls giggled. Lily had been telling them from first year that she wanted to graduate top of her class. She studied with a sort of passion for all of her exams, and made Kari and Lauren study with her. They all received exceptional grades, but no one could match Lily's grades, at least, no one except James Potter.

"Well, as for me," Kari said, breathless from laughing, "I want to snag a guy. I mean, Hogwarts is crawling with couples, and they all look so happy. I want someone to shower me with affection. It seems so nice." She gazed off with a dreamy expression on her face. Lauren looked at Lily and mouthed, 'Probably thinking of Sirius Black.' Lily giggled.

"Well," Lauren said, "all I want is to have as much fun as possible. I mean, it is our last year here and I want to make a lot of memories before we have to face what's out there in the big bad world."

The carriage slowed down and the three friends jumped down from the carriage and headed towards the castle. Lily stared at Hogwarts, her eyes brimming with tears. She was home. They walked up the great steps and into the Great Hall. Already, there were students chattering, laughing and eagerly awaiting the upcoming feast. Just then, a booming voice filled the hall, "Lily Evans, James Potter, would you please join me up here." It was Professor Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling and his white beard was longer than ever. Someone brushed past Lily; it was James.

"Coming, Evans?" he asked.

She followed him towards Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster was beaming at them, and Lily couldn't help but grin. She was very pleased with herself at becoming Head Girl. She glanced at James to find him looking thoroughly pleased as well. The arrogant pratThey stood in front of Dumbledore and waited until he spoke. Slowly, the chatter of the Great Hall died down and every eye was fixed on Dumbledore. The first years had already arrived and the Sorting was to begin at any moment. Lily looked anxiously at the Headmaster.

"Welcome back, or welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all had an enjoyable summer, but now we are back here ready to fill those minds you emptied over the summer with information during this school year. I hope you all have an enjoyable year. There will be many fun activities planned by this year's Head Boy and Head Girl." He motioned towards Lily and James. "And now without further ado, let the Sorting Ceremony begin."

Lily and James had to stand in front of the entire school until the last first year, Zealot, Athena, was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore got up once again to address the school. "And now let the feast begin." He turned to Lily and James who were growing a bit anxious by now. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, congratulations on becoming Head Girl and Boy. I hope you have a good year. We have made a few changes this year concerning your living quarters. Both of you will have your own dorm rooms beside the painting of The Girl with Flowers. Password is 'Iris.' As you know, the first event you will plan will be the Christmas ball so keep me updated on your plans. That is all. You may go."

"Thank you, Professor," they both chorused. They turned and headed toward the Gryffindor table to join their friends. The Marauders, Kari and Lauren looked up from their meal to look at their friends. "What did Dumbledore want?" they all asked.

"The usual," Lily replied, "he wanted to brief us on the upcoming year and the Christmas ball."

"Well, I can't say I'm not excited about that!" Lauren exclaimed. "Make sure it's a good one you two," she continued as she watched Lily and James devour their food, "it is the last Christmas ball we'll attend."

"Well if you think about it," Sirius said, "every single day will be our last. This is our last first feast. The Christmas ball will be our last…" Everyone just tuned him out. Lauren turned to Kari and Lily, "I just wish our 7th year began with a bang." The others nodded. The Marauders, however, cracked identical evil grins. "Ready?" James whispered to Remus, Sirius and Peter. The all nodded and took out their wands. "On the count of three then, one…two…three…"

Bang!

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with a brilliant show of fireworks. Everyone looked up to admire the Marauders handiwork. They gasped and cheered and oohed and aahed. James looked at Lauren and said, "You did say you wanted to begin this year with a bang." Lauren and Kari grinned, and to her surprise, Lily found herself laughing. She forgot all about scolding the Marauders and appreciated the fireworks. Lily heard another bang and found to her surprise that she, Kari and Lauren were floating high above the four Hogwarts tables, dangerously close to the exploding fireworks. Lily felt herself go as red as her hair. She hated being pranked, especially in front of the whole damn school.

Lily looked down and saw James grinning at her.

"Potter!" she shrieked. "Put me down this instance or you'll suffer dire consequences."

"Certainly," he shouted above the roar of laughter, "if you go out with me. Come on Evans go out with me. I'm really not that bad." He grinned again and Lily scowled. She was just about to pull out her own wand and hex him when a new voice came into the scene.

"Potter!" It was Professor McGonagall. Despite the fact that she was furious, she was trying to suppress a grin. "Put them down immediately!"

"As you wish, Professor!" James took the jinx off and Lily found herself plummeting to the floor. She braced herself for impact and landed hard on her bottom. Pain shot through her but she ignored it.

"Detention Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "For deliberately disrupting the feast and causing harm to three students."

James offered Lily his hand to help her up. She ignored it and tried to get up herself. She found to her surprise that she couldn't. Swallowing her pride for the first time, she allowed James to help her up. He muttered a charm and she felt the pain leave. She muttered a quick 'thanks' and stalked out of the Great Hall. James followed.

Once outside the Great Hall, Lily rounded at James. He was grinning at her and she felt her blood boil. "What was that for?" she spat. "I could have seriously injured myself."

"But you didn't, my Lovely Lily. And you didn't answer my question. Will you go out with me?" He grinned at her again; his messy hair falling into his hazel eyes. He was quite handsome, Lily admitted to herself, and she felt herself falling for his charm. He had been asking her out for two years now and Lily was sick of it. On a few occasions, she actually considered going out with him and be done with it, but she didn't.

Lily stared at him, eyes filled with disgust. She opened her mouth to give her usual answer, 'no,' but closed it immediately. She had been hit with a wonderful idea. An idea that would crush her enemy, James Harold Potter, for sure. An idea where nothing could go wrong. She smiled sweetly at James and opened her mouth again, this time, saying something that threw him off guard.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Consider it a gift. I gave you a gift, so give me one and review, please. It is the season of giving!**

**Thanks to crazzdpixi, yes I know who you are, Ohepelss Oramtnci, Ayse, Unfortunately Freckled, and Tanya J Potter! You guys rock! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. An Unexpected Answer

**Toying with Potter **

**A/N: I hope I didn't take too long putting this chapter up. I realize some will hate me for this chapter, but just review! Pwease? I've answered my reviewers at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not possess that kind of talent or money!**

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Answer

"Mmm…I don't know Potter," Lily said, choosing her words carefully, eyes flashing dangerously, "I mean, you haven't given me anything to go by."

"What do you mean?" James asked startled. Where was the usual 'no' followed by screams? "What's there not to go by? I'm charming, clever, handsome…"

"…arrogant, immature, a show off," Lily finished in a disgusted voice.

"I'm not that bad Lily," he said earnestly, "really! Just give me a chance! You know you want to!"

Lily looked as if she were trying very hard to suppress a smile. They had arrived at the painting of The Girl with Flowers. She was currently sleeping, but Lily paid no attention to her. She studied James carefully. Then she muttered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance."

James beamed at her. His hazel eyes lit with excitement and he looked as if Christmas had come early. "Oh you won't regret it Lily! Promise!"

"Remember," Lily said smirking, though James mistook the smirk for a smile, "I'm giving you a chance. I haven't said I'd go out with you."

"Ok, ok, listen, why don't you come into Hogsmeade with me this Friday. You could give me my 'chance' then."

"What?" Lily asked. "We have a Hogmeade trip that early?"

"No," James said, trying but failing to look innocent, "but I know a better way." The girl in the painting woke up and was patiently waiting for the password.

"All right, all right," Lily said, playing along, "just as long as we don't get caught! Iris!" The girl in the painting curtsied and admitted them in at the sound of the password. James allowed Lily to precede him, motioning her through with many elaborate hand gestures causing Lily to roll her eyes. Their common room was similar to the Gryffindor common room, but this was to be shared by only 2 people. There were 2 doors opposite of each other with the Head Boy and Girl's name engraved in gold on them. A fire was cracking merrily and bookshelves filled with all kinds of books surrounded the walls.

Lily smiled and she entered her room. Her dorm was huge, consisting of an immense, luxurious bed, a huge mirror and an enormous walk-in closet. Lily gave a scream of delight and started jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.

"Are you ok?" James voice asked from his room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really like this, a lot! I'm definitely going to spend lots of time here!"

She headed back to the common room and found James examining some books. He looked up and showed her what he was looking at. She saw, and not to her surprise, a book describing steps to get along with people one doesn't particularly like. She threw back her head and she and James roared with laughter.

"Oh my!" Lily breathed, gasping for breath. "I bet this is Dubmledore's work. This is great. I do kinda want to look through it sometime, you know, just for fun."

"Wait 'til Sirius gets a load of this!" exclaimed James.

"Well Potter, I'm off to bed. Don't disturb me, ok. I guess I'll see you in the morning." She didn't bother to say good night; she turned and headed towards her room. She changed out of her robes and into her nightwear, which consisted of a tank top and sweatpants. She flopped down on her bed and began to go over her plan in her mind.

Of course she still hated James, but this was payback. All those past years of humiliation would be accounted for. It was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. It was cruel, yes this plan of hers, but she was fed up. She had been the target of more than her share of pranks, and James would be crushed for sure.

She realized, of course, that the only flaw in her plan would be if she fell for him, but she doubted this. Lily had hated James for six years now; she doubted one date would change her feelings for him. Having confirmed what she would do, she laid down on her soft pillows and fell into a peaceful sleep with a faint smirk on her lips.

"Lily Marie Evans! Get your arse out of bed and down to breakfast! Now!" James had been knocking on her door for the last 10 minutes, and he was starting to get irritated. He knew Lily throw a fit if she was late to class on their first day back. The door swung upon and Lily stepped out wearing her full uniform.

"You don't have to yell, Potter," she said coolly, "I'm never late." She laughed at James's confused expression and followed him into the Great Hall for breakfast. "So anyway Potter, we need to schedule a Prefect meeting to discuss plans for the ball."

"Already taken care of, Lily," he said with a smug smile, "I scheduled a meeting with the Prefects Thursday after dinner in the library."

"What? You actually did something responsible? It can't be! Wow Potter, maybe you'll be an ok Head Boy."

"Why thank you my Lovely Lily."

"I was being sarcastic. What kind of idiot schedules a meeting on a school night? Why didn't you schedule it on Friday? And don't call me that!"

"Well my dear, we have a date on Friday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

They entered the Great Hall and sat down next to their friends.

"Morning Lily, James," Sirius said in a cheerful voice. "Looking sharp Prongs. I've noticed you're still walking, and that must be good news. Good job Lily, must be the first time you haven't injured him." They all laughed and started piling food on their plates.

"What do we have this morning?" asked Kari, watching the four Marauders gobbling down piles of food.

"Advanced Charms my dear Kari," Sirius shouted, after swallowing his food of course. He grinned at Kari causing her to blush.

"Lily," Remus said, quite normally, "I was wondering when our first Prefect meeting was."

"Thursday right after dinner in the library Moony my old friend," James said promptly before Lily could even open her mouth. She scowled at him.

"Thursday?" Lauren asked, "On a school night? Lily did you let James schedule the meeting?"

"Yeah, now I know not to repeat my mistake."

"Mistake," James said. "No mistake Lauren, I scheduled it on Thursday because-"

"-Thursday was the only time Madame Pince would let us use the library," Lily cut in. She had no intention of revealing her plan to her friends now. She scowled at James and stood up. "Come on, let's head to Charms. I need to ask Professor Flitwick a question."

Her friends, looking mildly surprised, followed her out of the Great Hall. Once out of earshot, they bombarded her with questions.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, "Madame Pince will let you use the library."

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Kari.

Lily ignored their questions and entered the Charms classroom. She closed the door after them and put a soundproof charm on the walls.

"All right, listen," she said. "I'm going on a date with Potter on Friday." She retold the conversation that took place just the other night between her and James. "He asked me for one chance to show me he wasn't that bad and I agreed."

"This is all part of some bigger plan, right?" asked Kari, "Because you've hated him for six years, and know you're going on a date with him? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe," Lily said with an innocent smile. "But I'll tell you after Friday, class is about to start." And indeed it was. Students began filing into the classroom. Lily, Lauren and Kari all took seats near the middle of the classroom. It was a very enjoyable subject. To their surprise, Sirius took a seat right next to Kari, causing her to go as red as Lily's hair. Lauren and Lily smiled at each other as Sirius engaged Kari in conversation.

"They do look really cute together, don't they," Lily said while smiling fondly at her friend.

"Yes, they do," Lauren said with a sigh. "I want to be maid of honor at their wedding!"

"They aren't even going out yet!" Lily exclaimed. "And while we're on the subject of couples, brief me on your newest crush. You told me you broke up with Mark Chang over the summer."

"Yes, all he did was talk about his past girlfriends. Anyway, I'll give you a big clue, he's one of the Marauders."

"WHAT!" shouted Lily, "DON'T TELL ME IT'S JAMES POTTER!"

"Somebody say my name?" James said grinning.

"No Potter, it was your imagination," Lily said.

Lauren was laughing now. "And this is the girl who's at the top of her class."

"It's Remus isn't it?"

"Duh! I really don't fancy Sirius or James, and why would I fancy Peter?"

"That's mean!" Lily said, but giggled nonetheless.

"What's this?" Sirius cried from behind them. Lily and Lauren saw that he was looking in their direction with a scandalized expression on his face. "Kari turns her back for one minute to give me the opportunity to flirt with her and you two are already whispering behind her back. If I were you I would ditch them and come hang with me. What do you say gorgeous?" Kari blushed furiously but was saved the trouble to answer when Professor Flitwick called their attention to him.

"Poor Kari," Lauren whispered, and the two giggled harder than ever.

The days at Hogwarts passed quickly and pretty soon, Lily found herself walking towards the library to conduct the Prefect meeting that Thursday after dinner. She entered to find to her surprise that James was already there.

"Acting responsibly _again_ Potter? Twice this week I think the count stands. A world record!"

"Yeah, remember you don't like Mr. Arrogant, you like Mr. Responsible. And there's no need for sarcasm Lily." He grinned at her and they waited for the Prefects, hoping for a smooth quick meeting. The meeting however, did not go that smoothly.

"Why on earth did you schedule the meeting on Thursday? Some of us have work to get done for tomorrow!" cried one Prefect. Many nodded in agreement, but James was fed up.

"Sheesh! Why is everyone asking me that question? I do one thing responsibly and I'm still questioned about it. Can't you all just accept the damn time of the meeting? You want to know why I scheduled it today?" and before Lily could stop him he shouted, "I HAVE A DATE WITH LILY TOMORROW!"

Everyone went quite and Madame Pince looked scandalized. "MR. POTTER! That is no way to talk in a library and I am fed up with it! I forbid you from conducting any more meeting in here! I should have done it years ago! Prefects shouting what color the decorations for a stupid dance will be, arguments over what band will play, fights breaking out over what to wear! I've had enough! TELL DUMBLEDORE YOU NEED A NEW PLACE TO MEET!" She walked off muttering under her breath.

"Did that answer your question?" James asked as politely as possible to the Prefect you had asked the question.

"You could have just said that," the Prefect, a Slytherin James just noticed, muttered.

Lily giggled. "Let's get started shall we?" The Prefects settled themselves down and she began to speak about the ball. "As you know, we are to plan the Christmas ball. I know it's a bit early to be thinking about Christmas," James chuckled, "but I really don't want to procrastinate. So, how about the first thing we get accomplished today is thinking of a theme. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well actually Lily," James said, looking very pleased with himself, "I have one. I was thinking of a…well…a fairy tale theme. I'm sure everyone has read a fairy tale at least once in their life time, so I'm sure everyone can come up a few could ideas for decorations."

"That's actually a very good idea Potter! I really like it. I was expecting you to suggest a Quidditch theme, but that's brilliant. Well, what do you all think?"

Many heads nodded eagerly, some frowned. "Ok, tell you what," Lily said, "I'll cut the meeting short if, by next meeting, you come up with decoration ideas for Potter's theme, or you come up with themes of your own. We'll vote on the theme at the next meeting too. And I'm only doing this because I have work to get done as I'm sure you all do." All heads nodded at this and some shrieked with glee.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Madame Pince said, still muttering under her breath.

"All right, you may go," Lily said. She gathered her materials, turned and collided straight with James. "I said you could go Potter."

"Oh Lily, sit down, sit down," he said while taking her books out of her arms and placing them on the table, "take some time to stop and smell the lilies."

"Creative Potter," she said sarcastically. "What do you want, I have to do Snape's essay. And have you thought of a new meeting place seeing as how you just lost our library privileges?"

"Actually, I know the perfect place, but I'll tell you on our _date_." He said the last word with such enthusiasm it _almost_ surprised Lily.

"Someone's excited," she muttered.

"You've noticed," he said.

"Well I really have to go Potter, I've smelled the lilies long enough and one can't have too much of a good thing." She gathered her books in her arms and turned to leave, but she hesitated and turned back to face James. She stood on tiptoe and slowly kissed him. Her lips lingered on his for a few seconds and then she pulled away. "Good night Potter," and turned to head to her dormitory.

"James," she heard him call after her. She stopped and turned to face him for what would be the last time this night.

"What?"

"James," he said, giving her a lopsided grin, "my name is James."

"James," Lily repeated, smiling, and she left the library before she could be stopped again.

**A/N: Evil Lily. I know you all expected her to say yes, but it's only their first day back, and things would be moving way to quickly. Anyway, please review! A big thanks to my awesome reviewers you continue to rock!**

**Arizona- Thanks for reviewing, was that enough sarcasm for you?**

**Caitlyn- I do not have a specific time I update. I try to update once every two weeks, more than that if I can try. **

**Tanya J Potter- Thanks for reviewing! You continue to rock! LOL**

**Yvonne- Yes, that's how Miss Evans is supposed to act. We will become very angry with her.**

**Ohepelss Oramtnci- Yes she is evil. You must be very angry with her now. You can scold her now if you want.**

**oceandreamz- Thanks for reviewing! How was New York?**

**Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers. Coming up in the next chapter-**

**Lily and James go on their date.**

**Lily reveals her plans to her friends.**

**James MAY ask Lily out again, but I don't know yet.**

**All suggestions and comments are welcome! Happy New Year!**


	4. Perfection

**Toying with Potter **

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to post this. I've been really busy cause I come back home at like 6 every day after school; and I will be because I'm playing soccer. Anyway, I hope this isn't too boring.**

**Disclaimer: Just shut up!**

Chapter 4: Perfection

Lily woke up Friday morning to find herself, but not knowing why, feeling a bit nervous. She finally realized that tonight was her date with James. She smirked as she remembered what happened last night and almost giggled out loud when she remembered James's dazed face. So far, her plan was working perfectly.

She headed down to breakfast to find that Lauren and Kari had already finished eating and were currently watching the Marauders with a look of mild disgust etched on their faces. Lily could see why. The Marauders shoving food down their throats so fast it looked as if their lives depended on it. Lily took a seat between Kari and Lauren and slowly began to eat.

"So, what do we have today," she asked.

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and Double Potions," Kari replied. "Oh, but classes end early today."

"What? Why?" Lily asked in shock.

"Something about doing renovations to the castle," she said.

"What renovations?"

She shrugged and continued to watch the Marauders. Lily noticed that all of them were present except James, and no sooner had she thought this than she found him taking a seat across from her. He smiled at her and began eating, though more normally than the other Marauders. _Perfect,_ Lily thought,_ let's see if we can mess with his mind._

"So James," she said quietly so no one else could here her, "sleep well?"

"Yeah," he replied casually, "you?"

"Oh yes," she said, smirking, "very peacefully."

He smirked back and then the eight of them headed down to the DADA corridor. Both James and Lily hated the Dark Arts so they applied themselves very seriously in this class. The professor, Professor Wiley, was a fair teacher. She showed no favoritism, but that's probably because she was in the Hufflepuff house. The eight entered the classroom and waited for further instructions.

"Good morning class," chimed Professor Wiley.

"Good morning Professor," they all chorused.

"Now I know we've been practicing counter-courses all week long and so I thought we could have a little duel. And to make it more interesting…guys vs. girls!" Many groaned at the thought of actually dueling with someone in the class.

Professor Wiley smiled, "This should be interesting. Now, let's see…who should I pair up?"

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, "You mean we don't get to choose our partners?"

"Oh no Mr. Black. You see the most fun I get all day is choosing partners. Now, since you are so eager to begin, I'll pair you up first." Her eyes scanned the girls in the room. "Ah, how about you and Kari."

Kari blushed when her name was called and received many hateful looks from many girls. Sirius however looked pleased. He moved next to Kari and drew her into conversation.

"Ok, how about Lauren and Remus…" Lily raised her eyebrows; it was as if Professor Wiley knew! "Oh, and what about our Head Boy and Head Girl." Lily moved towards James and smirked at him… "Well, well, well Potter," Lily said, still smirking, "this should be interesting."

So it was. James hobbled out of the classroom 2 hours later muttering under his breath. Lily and he had a very good time dueling, but in the end, Lily won. James had never met someone who was as good, or even better than him at DADA. He was very impressed Lily actually won, but now, his mind was on his date later that night. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted tonight to be a night Lily would never forget. He wanted to finally win her over.

Too soon Lily found herself in her dormitory preparing for her date. Lauren and Kari were with her, helping her choose what to wear. Lily still hadn't told them her plan, but they trusted she would tell them after tonight. They were a bit confused as to why she agreed to go on a date with him in the first place, but Lily assured them that all would be explained in due time.

"What about this one Lily," Lauren said as she passed her a black tank top with some faded blue jeans and black sandals.

"Hey, that looks nice," Kari said, "try it on."

"Oh all right." Lily went into the bathroom and emerged looking, in her friends' opinion, as hot as hell.

"Oh Lily! You're going to make him become dehydrated because he'll drool so much."

"Do you think so?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Yes! Ok, put we get to do hair and make-up."

Lily agreed and allowed herself to be dolled up. In no time she found herself sitting in the Head's common room waiting for James. Lauren and Kari had left a while back and she was starting to get impatient. Just then James walked in, carrying a silvery cloak and a single black rose. He was wearing khakis and a black shirt. His muscular body looked very good in that outfit. His messy black hair was as messy as ever and his hazel eyes were alight with mischief.

"Hello Lily," he said smiling while tucking the black rose into her red hair. "You look very nice." And she did. The black rose stood out wonderfully in her red hair and she looked hot.

"Thanks, so where exactly are we going? And what's that?" she asked while pointing to the silvery cloak.

"This," James said, trying but failing to look innocent. "It's an invisibility cloak."

"What? Wow!"

"Yeah, that's what most people say. Anyway, we're going to Hogsmeade." He threw the cloak around them both and headed out towards the Entrance Hall. He pushed the doors open and soon they were on the grounds walking towards Hogsmeade.

"So where exactly in Hogsmeade are we going?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," he replied. He had taken off the cloak, since they wouldn't need it, and continued walking towards the village. They soon arrived at a fancy French restaurant. A man wearing a tux greeted them.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Ah yes," James said, "I have reservations for 2 under the name Potter." The man checked his list then looked up.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not see your name."

"Oh well that's too bad," James said, though he was smiling, "I guess we'll have to go somewhere else."

"What was that all about?" Lily asked furiously as they exited the restaurant. "What on earth are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to go back to the castle," James said.

Lily said nothing on their trip back. She had her arms crossed and looked positively fuming. The silence wasn't broken until James suggested they visit the Giant Squid. Lily threw him a nasty look but allowed herself to be led to the lake. She should have known something like this was going to happen. _James can't do anything right,_ she thought with disgust. He was still smiling as he led her into a clearing. She took one look around the place and gasped.

"Oh James! Wow!" The bushes around the clearing were lit with fireflies. The moonlight illuminated the lake and it looked simply gorgeous. In the middle of the clearing was a candle lit table with a pair of plates, knives, forks and spoons. It looked truly romantic.

James led her toward the table and helped her into her chair. She grinned in spite of herself and enjoyed the food that had magically appeared.

"So, Lily," he said, speaking for the first time since they were in Hogsmeade, "what do you think?"

"It's wonderful," she said and he beamed at her.

"Anything for you Little Flower," he said quietly. He noticed that she was enjoying herself so much she didn't even scold him for using that nickname. They spent the rest of the evening just talking. They had finished their dinner and were enjoying each other's company. James took out his wand and flicked it once. Instantly the light in the clearing seemed to dim and Lily could hear soft music playing in the background. She couldn't make out the lyrics, but she could tell it was a slow song. James was on his feet and moved towards her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand. Lily grinned and accepted the invitation.

They moved into the middle of the clearing. James put his strong arms around Lily's waist and Lily put her slender arms around James's neck. They swayed to the beat of the song for what seemed like eternity. Lily found herself becoming very sleepy and too soon she heard James suggesting that they go back towards the castle.

James wrapped the Invisibility cloak around them and they headed back up. Halfway up towards the castle, James took Lily's hand in his and she let him keep it there. James was in heaven. Everything went perfectly.

"James?" Lily asked when they got inside the castle, "Why did you take me all the way to Hogsmeade? Couldn't we have just headed down to the lake?"

"Oh no dear," he responded, smirking slightly. "You may not know this, but you look gorgeous when you're angry. I almost thought you were going to murder me before I could take you to the lake. Good thing you didn't."

"Arrogant bastard," Lily said, but smiled.

"That's not nice Lily," James said, pouting slightly.

"Who said I was nice?"

"Good point."

They had had good luck so far. They hadn't run into any teachers and just as they turned the corner, Lily tripped over the cloak, fell and caused an enormous vase to fall and crash onto the floor. The crash echoed threw the empty corridors so there was no way Filch hadn't heard it.

"Damn it!" Lily said, "And we were so close to the Head's room."

James wasted no time but grabbed Lily and streaked down the corridor. They were almost to the painting of the Girl with Flowers when Filch came running from the opposite direction. To avoid a collision, James pushed Lily behind a statue and against the wall as Filch ran by.

"Oh you're going to get it this time Peeves. It's past midnight and you're still up. I'll have the Headmaster expel you, mark my words."

Lily gasped. Had they really been out for that long? It was not until then did she realize that James and her were very close. It felt pleasant and erotic and the same time. Lily could feel James's breath on her neck and she shivered slightly.

They stayed like this for several more minutes, not speaking, but panting slightly. Lily could almost feel James's frantic heartbeat. She giggled and James looked at her curiously.

"This night has been…" she trailed off…James's mouth was very close to hers.

"Perfect?" James supplied, lowering his head slightly. He hoped that would be her answer, for that was what he was going for…perfection.

"Yeah," Lily whispered, tilting her head up slightly. "Perfect."

James's lips touched hers lightly and a fire seemed to ignite inside of Lily. Of all the guys she kissed, James was by far the best. His tongue begged her for entrance, which she willingly gave. His tongue danced with hers and Lily was in heaved. Her arms traveled up his chest to rest on the base of his neck, and she ran her fingers through his hair. James's hands, which were placed firmly on her hips, were now roaming her body freely. He slipped his hands under Lily's shirt and let his hands feel her soft stomach. Lily groaned as his hands found their way higher and higher beneath her shirt. She had a feeling her wouldn't stop and she was right. He finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, his mouth still very close to hers.

Her lips were swollen; her eyes were dark with desire, and James found himself wanting more. He started to kiss her neck and left a trail of kisses proceeding downwards.

"James," Lily moaned. James instantly stopped and looked at her. She smirked at him and then whispered, "maybe another time." James smirked back and they made their way back towards the Heads room, laughing quietly at the sound of Filch's shrieks of rage.

**A/N: Well there you have it. It's done. They've went out on their date. I hope it wasn't too boring. Please review.**

**Arizona- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the sarcasm.**

**tainted1020- Believe me, Lily's just starting to get evil!**

**nastytoiletknome- Thank you so much for reviewing. I get hooked on sugar ALL THE TIME, so don't worry about it. You're pretty clever, and that's kinda what I'm going to do, but I'm going to do it a littly differently.**

**Synthiacat- Oh yes, James is going to be very broken hearted.**

**Ok, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are all so wonderful!**

**Ok, in the next chapter-**

**Lily is definely going to tell her friends about her plan**

**And James will ask Lily out again. Who knows what her answer will be. Any input, comments or suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Asking again

**Toying with Potter **

Chapter 5: Asking…again

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Enjoy now, I'll talk more later.**

**Disclaimer: Must we go over this again?**

Lily woke up the next morning feeling disgusted with herself. It hurt her that she actually had fun with James. That wasn't how the plan was supposed to work. She hadn't counted on James changing. What happened to the annoying, arrogant git she hated for the past six years?

Her thoughts wandered to the kiss they had shared the night before and she groaned. She had hoped she hadn't shown how much the kiss affected her. She would have collapsed had James not been holding her up. She felt lightheaded and weak. She never shared a kiss like that before. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought.

"Get a hold of yourself Lily!" she told herself. "You still hate him. One night doesn't change a thing. Remember the humiliation you suffered last year?" Lily felt a sudden surge of anger and embarrassment.

_Flashback_

_It was right after the annual Hogwarts Christmas ball that Lily found herself in the Common room waiting for the Gryffindor after-party to finish. As a Prefect she had to make sure that nothing was destroyed and no one was hurt. There was food and drinks of course, and the drinks were spiked courtesy of the Marauders. Lily hadn't realized this and was tiredly drinking her 3rd glass. A few minutes later she had passed into the realm of sleep right on the couch._

_"What's this? A Prefect caught off her guard?" The Marauders turned to find James gazing at Lily. "I've got an idea." He picked her up and carried her to their dormitory._

_Once inside James laid her on his bed and removed all her articles of clothing leaving her lacy black bra and panties. He scattered her other clothing all around the room and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. He then closed the hangings surrounding his bed. Peter was the first to speak._

"_It looks as if she was about to have sex, but was too tired to carry on!"_

"_That's the idea," James replied._

"_James," Remus said, "are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, it is a pretty mean trick."_

"_Stop being a party-pooper Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "I think it's a brilliant idea! It will totally get her back on that prank she played on us last week."_

"_Whatever,"Remus said and they all headed off to bed._ (**A/N: What you must understand and keep in mind is that these boys are drunk, and they're 16 year olds!)**

_The next morning James awoke to the sounds of someone shrieking. He looked up from the couch he was sleeping on just in time to see Lily begin her rampage._

"_What the fuck did you do?" she shrieked. James was disappointed to see that she was fully clothed now._

"_Why don't you remember Lily darling? We had sex."_

"_WE WHAT!" _**(_A_/N: You must understand also that Lily is not thinking quite logically. She's hung over and tired and well you know. There are many signs that would tell her that she didn't have sex.)**

"_We had sex of course," James replied calmly, noticing for the first time that he and Lily were the only ones left in the room._

"_YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, slapping him hard. James continued to grin and decided to toy with her mind._

"_Yeah, we made love like it's only seen in nature." He started to laugh at her astonished face but found to his surprise that she had flung herself onto him and started strangling him. He could have pushed her off easily if he hadn't been laughing so hard. It was only until Sirius came up to check on James and pulled Lily off of him that he calmed down a bit. Furious tears threatened to spill down Lily's face but she would not let them. She stormed out of the room with an air of dignity surrounding her._

_Lily suffered several days of inner humiliation before she finally had sense enough to perform the Virginity Charm. She didn't know why she didn't perform it before, (_**Because the author wouldn't let her! Haha!) **_but she was still a virgin. She endured the rest of the year with taunts ringing from her ears, mainly from Sirius and James, and she vowed to get revenge._

**_End Flashback_ **

Lily found herself fighting back tears as she remembered her own stupidity. She grimly got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _I hope he asks me out today, _she thought bitterly. That would be perfect. I could finally begin Operation: Break Potter's Heart!

She had no sooner stepped through the portrait hole than James collided right into her. _Perfect._

"Sorry Lily," James said a little breathlessly, "I was blinded by your radiant beauty."

"Someone's in a good mood," she muttered as he helped her up.

"But of course. I had a wonderful time with a certain red-haired Head Girl and I trust she had a good time as well."

"You would be correct in thinking that."

"Well then my Lovely Lily, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He said this while conjuring up a white lily and Lily found this quite romantic.

"Yes."

"What?"

Lily laughed. "I said yes. I had a wonderful time and you proved that you aren't all that bad. Besides, I'm sure that you'll keep me entertained for a long time." He beamed at her and took hold of her hand.

"Well then, let's get some food. I'm hungry."

They had barely turned the corner when they ran into Kari and Lauren.

"Lily," Lauren said, "wonder if we could have a word?"

"Ok, see you later James." James pouted but gave her a swift kiss on her cheek and walked away, unable to wipe that silly grin off her face. Lauren and Kari led her away and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Ok, what's going on Lily?"

"Um…I'm dating James Potter."

"But Lily you don't even like him," Kari said.

"Of course I don't like him, I'm toying with him, and I'm going to love every minute of it!

"But why?" Lauren asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why! Six years of pranks, humiliation and embarrassment has drove me to get revenge. Six years of laughter and taunts and name-calling and I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to make that loser fall in love with me and then I'm going to dump him!" **(A/N: I'll give the first reviewer to tell me what movie this is from, besides oceandreamz( haha) a small part in the next chapter. Oh, and leave your real name too.)**

A silence fell after Lily's speech and Kari was the first to break it.

"Oh Lily, I'm not going to tell you that what I think you're doing is ok, but just don't get hurt in the process all right." Lauren nodded and the three pulled into a tight hug. This wasn't interrupted until Lily's stomach gave a mighty rumble.

"What was that?"

"Well I haven't eaten yet!" Lily exclaimed, blushing slightly. The three laughed and headed to get some breakfast.

_Later that night_

"James where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

James had asked Lily to come with him so that he could show her something. What she did not know and she wondered how long it would take. She still had homework to complete.

Lily wasn't paying attention to exactly what they were doing but she suddenly found herself being ushered into a room with huge red doors. Inside the room was anything and everything someone could possibly want to conduct a Prefect's meeting.

"I told you I know where the perfect place was."

Lily examined that books that filled the shelves and gazed at the comfortable desks assembled in the middle of the room. She turned to James very pleased with him.

"Oh James it's perfect!" she said and flung her arms around him.

"I know. Now, I think I should deserve a reward for my good work," he told her smirking.

She smiled at him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. Lily felt herself go weak in the knees. His tongue begged her for entrance and then danced with hers. She felt lightheaded and collapsed into him. He steadied her and pulled away.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, then smirked, "I just like kissing you." He smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

**A/N: Sorry it was kinda short. I wanted to put this up on my birthday, March 3 (hint hint) but I had a soccer game, I sprained my ankle the day before and I had a lot of stuff to do. So review and that will be as grand as any present!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Ishbu girl- Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**OhepelssOramtnci- I agree, it is quite interesting.**

**StonySilence- Thank you for your review.**

**OceanPoweress- I know what you mean. I thought it would be better to make Lily have a little evil in her.**

**Oceandreamz- Yup, more of that stuff coming later!**

**Amandinka- He will be crushed. And you spelled ciao right! You get bonus points! Haha!**

**Dweem-angel- Thanks for your review. And I've realized that I made a Snape mistake. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**Nadia- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you didn't think it was boring.**

**I am open to any comments or suggestions! I love you all!**


	6. Of Distractions and Planning

**Toying with Potter**

Chapter 6: Of Distractions and Planning

**A/N: READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER! Well, I've gotten better at updating thankfully. This chapter is kind of like filler, but there are a lot of important ideas in it. There's a lot of fluff too. Just read. Oh and no one really got the movie. It was This Time Around. But for those who attempted, I'm giving you a small part.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to put my faith in my readers and assume that you are very smart.**

"POTTER! Will you please stop staring at Ms. Evans and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall's voice cracked like a whip through the tense atmosphere in the classroom. James jumped out of his seat and landed on the ground. He got up, grinning and blushing, and sat back down next to Lily amid the laughter of his fellow students.

"Sorry Professor. Won't happen again."

"That's what you said the last 5 times Potter! 5 points from Gryffindor! Now pay attention! Or at least pretend to!"

James let out a sigh and chanced a look at Lily. She was looking at him, and though she didn't laugh out loud, her eyes laughed for her. She gave his hand a squeeze and resumed taking notes on whatever McGonagall was teaching about this fascinating subject.

It had been several weeks since James and Lily had started going out. At first the school thought this was a joke carried out by their Heads, but as the weeks progressed, they found that it was not a joke after all. The school was crushed, or at least the female population was.

No one knew how they had gotten together. The last time they checked, Lily hated James with a passion not even Snape could surpass. And now they were holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey. Lily received much hate mail, scowls and hisses wherever she went, but that soon subsided. Hogwarts noticed a definite change in James's mood. He was now so much happier, grinning at everyone he passed. Once James's fan club saw how happy he was, they sighed and oohed and ahhed every time they passed the couple.

James received a bit of hostility from the male population as well. No one could deny that Lily was pretty, and now she was taken. However, one thing that the male and female populations agreed on was that this wasn't going to last. James was a well-known player, and his longest relationship only lasted for 3 weeks.

This is why everyone was surprised that they had already been together for 6 weeks. James still looked as happy as ever and Lily looked cheerful as well. But that was where they were wrong. Lily was smiling a lot more lately, and everyone assumed it was because she was with James. But if one looked closely enough, one could tell that Lily was actually smirking. The twinkle in her eyes was actually a glint of mischief, and many of her statements dripped with sarcasm instead of affection. But no one caught on. No one knew, except her two best friends.

What no one knew was that Lily was actually enjoying the time she spent with James. Though she didn't want to admit it and told herself over and over again that she hated him, deep down, she was quite happy. He was very fun to be around. She found herself laughing more, doors of adventure opened up to her, and she felt somewhat attracted to him. Whenever she thought of this she pushed these thoughts from her mind and stubbornly told herself that he was the same git that she has hated for the last 6 years. She constantly reminded herself of why she was actually doing this. She also told herself that she was a good actress and no one had caught on…yet.

_Sometime in mid-October_

"Wow this room is awesome!" a 6th year Gryffindor Prefect by the name of Chelsea Tilley exclaimed.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, can we always have Prefect meetings in here?"

James laughed. "This is our permanent Prefect meeting place…thing. Anyway, everyone get in a chair and get comfortable. We have a lot to talk about today. So, Lily, take over."

Lily laughed and then addressed the Prefects. "Ok, at our last meeting, which was a very long time ago, we didn't get much done. We only had one suggestion for this year's Christmas dance theme. If you don't remember what it was James suggested a fairy tale theme. James and I have been doing a lot of work on this theme and it seems like a really good idea. I think we should go with it, unless one of you would like to suggest something."

A few Prefects suggested some vague ideas, but in the end they stayed with the fairy tale theme.

"Ok James, why don't you tell the Prefects some of our decoration ideas?"

"Huh? You want me to tell them?"

"Um…yeah. I think you can be trusted with this."

"Ok!" James jumped out of his seat and began talking. "Well, let's start with outside the castle. It would be really cool if we could make the rose bushes stand out more, and set a romantic mood in the garden. Now I'm not going to get into any details, I'll let you decide. Be creative. The task of decorating the garden will be given to the 5th year Prefects. You all can go off into a corner and discuss possible ideas. Keep Lily and me updated. We'll give you a couple of weeks to give us your final plans."

"Now, for the Great Hall, we were thinking of having a little stream flowing once you enter with a bridge that you would walk over to get in. Inside there would have to be a Christmas tree so what about 4 trees, one in each corner. The tables would be placed along the walls of the Great hall. The air would be filled with glitter and… and…Merlin I feel like such a girl!"

"What's wrong with that?" a 7th year Prefect, Gazelle, asked.

Lily laughed. "You put me up to this didn't you? How could you Lily?" James asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Well you have to admit it is pretty funny," Lily looked at him and smirked, "but I'll continue if you like."

"Merlin yes please!"

"Ok well…"

_Later that night_

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"JAMES!"

"Wha-yes gorgeous. You need something?"

"What are you doing?"

"Essay for Wiley."

"You're actually doing work?"

"Yup?"

"Getting much done?"

"Nope?"

"Why not?"

"Because my mind keeps wandering to a certain red-head. I'd much rather be spending time with her."

"I see…"

"…James?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to get on the Quidditch pitch and fly around or something?"

James looked up. "You know how to fly?"

"Um…duh."

"Do you have a broom?"

"Yeah, which is why I suggested it."

His hazel eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful. Me…you…the night sky…us alone…no one around…I wonder what else we'll be doing besides flying."

"Mmmm…let's find out." They wasted no time in heading down to the Quidditch pitch.

Within a few minutes they were out on the Quidditch field with their broomsticks. They were bundled up in 2 layers because it was a pretty chilly night. They both mounted their brooms and kicked off hard racing around the pitch a few times.

"Come on Lily! Catch me if you can." James had to admit, Lily was a very good flier. She easily caught up to him and quickly passed him.

"Come on James," she taunted, "catch me if you can!"

They kept at this for a few moments before landing. Lily looked at the sky. The stars were beginning to appear.

"Wow, it's so pretty," she said.

"Well let's take a closer look," James suggested while pointing to their brooms. Lily nodded and was about to grab her broom before James took it from her. "Lily, do you…do you want to ride with me?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Are you sure you can take off from the ground, I mean with that big head of yours?" she said sarcastically. James pouted. "I'm just kidding James." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on." She mounted the broom and he climbed on behind her. His hands went around her waist, grabbed the broom handle, and they took off. Lily slid back into him but James wasn't complaining. He flew so that they were a considerable height off the ground. He steadied the broom, let go of the handle and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"There's Orion," he muttered in her ear.

"James," she teased, "that tickles. Oh look, I think that's Mars. Wow, it's not that bright tonight."

"Say that to a centaur and they'd have loads to tell you."

"What?"

"Long story."

"I believe I see Sirius."

"What! Padfoot is out here?"

"No silly, the star Sirius, one of the brightest stars in the Dog constellation."

"So that's where Sirius gets his name."

Lily giggled. "Well aren't you a smart cookie!"

"Cookie?"

"Long story."

"Mmm, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get a bit sentimental."

"What? James being sentimental? What is the world coming to?"

James smiled. "Well, I just want you to know that I'm really glad that you're finally mine. You're really great you know that?" Lily bit her lower lip and her eyes clouded. She quickly regained her composure.

"I know!"

"Now who's cocky?" They laughed and James flew back down. They laid down on the pitch side by side listening to each other breathing. They stayed that way for a long time before it started to rain. Lily sat up but James hadn't budged. The ground beneath them was becoming very muddy.

"James it's starting to rain."

"So?"

"Well let's go in now."

"Oh Lily, stop and appreciate Mother Nature once in a while!" And with that he grabbed some mud and threw it at her. It landed square on her face. Lily glared and James then smirked. "This means war you know."

"By all means."

Lily grabbed a handful of mud and shoved it down James's shirt. Lily laughed at the horrified expression on James's face when he felt the mud. She squealed when he lunged at her, got up and ran around the pitch. James being much faster than Lily, thanks to all those Quidditch practices, caught up with her easily and tackled her to the ground. Lily started giggling as James tickled her. She fell quite when he stopped. He was on top of her and they made eye contact.

"So here we are James…me…you…"

"…the night sky…us…"

"…alone…no one around…"

"…in the rain…"

"…what in Merlin's name should we do?" He smirked at her before his lips touched hers. Softly at first and then it became more passionate. His tongue gently caressed hers and his hands began to roam her body. They kept at this for a while before James pulled away. "I think we should stop. I'm drunk and I may not be able to control myself."

"But I didn't taste any alcohol on you."

"Drunk with desire Little Flower."

"That's corny James, but ok. I guess your right. Now, to pass the time, tell me that long centaur story and I shall tell you that long cookie story." James grinned.

"Well you see, this one time when Sirius and I were in detention back in our first year we were sent into the Forbidden Forest to retrieve…" and so they sat there in the rain for hours, talking and sharing long stories.

_So let's change points of view and see what Sirius is doing_

"Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Want to take a walk?"

"Isn't it past curfew?"

"No…we still have time." Kari looked up. Sirius actually looked very serious. Blushing slightly she nodded.

"Ok." She stood and he led her out of the Common room.

Lauren looked over at Remus and they shared knowing smiles.

"So, Kari…what's been going on?" He led her out of the castle and onto the school grounds.

"Not much…life is kinda boring. Not much has been happening. You?"

"Yeah, same here."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sirius worked up his courage, reached out and took Kari's hand. He held his breath, chanced a glance at her and sighed. She looked very happy and gave his hand a little squeeze. Blushing slightly she let him hold her hand.

"You know you look very adorable when you blush."

Kari smiled. They sat down beside the lake and talked about everything. They talked about family, friends, classes, and professors. Sirius beamed at her when she said wizards and witches who became an Animagus were very talented.

"So Kari, there's a Hogsmeade trip next Friday. Going with anyone?"

"Not…yet," she said, suppressing a smile.

"Want to come with me?"

Kari stared at him long and hard and pretended to think. "Ok," she said happily."

**A/N: So what did you think? Lots of talk and no plot? Please review. I was kind of disappointed with my last chapter so I don't think I'll post the next chapter, which I already have written, until I get up to 50 reviews. It's just 12 reviewers. So tell your friends to read and review. Please! Thanks to all those who did review though.**

**Hottennispro88- Thanks for reviewing. That was a very good guess. I hope you saw your part.**

**Oceandreamz- When are you going to put that chapter up? I want to read it now!**

**Amandinka- I'm really glad that you liked the plot. I didn't know if anyone would really like it because none of the characters had any sense. And your right, I've read many stories like that so I thought I might make something new. **

**Codswallop- I'm glad that you reviewed and I'm glad that you liked it. But I cannot reveal what is to come.**

**Ocean-Poweress- No review can be a bad review…wait…you know what I mean. I'm glad that you reviewed is all. And of course James's will be crushed. But don't you think that he may deserve it? Just a tinsy bit?**

**Can anyone help me? How do you decorate the Great Hall to look fairy tale themed? Please give me ideas! I'm desperate for them!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Kari and Sirius go on their date**

**Remus and Lauren hook up**

**Lily gets a little surprise**

**Lily's 'guilt' grows**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**


	7. Of Hogsmeade, Dates and Dresses

**Toying with Potter **

Chapter 7: Of Hogsmeade, Dates, and Dresses

**A/N: Just read. Explanations are at the bottom. Be sure you read them.**

**Disclaimer: I asked my mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the best writer of them all." The mirror said J.K. Rowling. I stared back into the mirror and found, not to my surprise, that I am not her.**

The day of the Hogsmeade trip soon arrived and everyone had seemed to find someone to go with. Remus had asked Lauren around the same time Sirius asked Kari. Lily was happy for her friends. She had spent some time with Sirius and Remus and she had had great times. They were really fun to be around.

The day the Hogsmeade trip was scheduled was the same time notices about the Christmas dance were put up in all the Common Rooms. Lily had given James the task of making the notices, and he had done a fairly good job.

_The Hogwarts Christmas dance will take place December 20th from 8-12. The dance is open to 4th years and older. Younger students may ask the Head Boy or Girl if this can be changed. We will of course say no! But older students may ask a younger student if they wish. Muggle attire will be worn, and there will be several opportunities to acquire these clothes via Hogsmeade. We hope you will join us at this wonderful event._

_James Potter, Head Boy_

_Lily Evans, Head Girl_

"Good job James," Lily said after reading the notice.

"Thank you. Shall we go down?"

"Ok, but I'm meeting Kari and Lauren in a couple of hours, and we're going to shop for dresses."

"Can Sirius, Remus and I come?"

"No! It has to be a surprise!"

"Fine, be that way." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"You won't be sad when you see me all pretty in my dress. You'll be very glad I made you wait. It'll be a nice surprise for you."

"True, I'll give you that. Now come on! Let's go!"

They spent the next 2 hours going from store to store window-shopping and trying free samples from food stores. James bought Lily a Sugar Quill and she bought him a Chocolate Frog, though she ended up eating most of it anyway. They entered the Three Broomsticks once they had finished their candy, found their friends and sat down. James bought Lily and himself butterbeers and they sat down quietly, sipping their drinks and listening to their friends' conversations. About a quarter of an hour later, Kari got up and declared that they should go and buy their dresses.

"But Kari!" Sirius whined, "You have forever to get a dress. I mean…you have like a month!"

"I know, but I want to get a pretty dress and look pretty for my date."

"WHAT! SOMEONE'S ALREADY ASKED YOU?" The whole pub went quiet. Kari smirked at him.

"No, I haven't been asked yet."

"Oh…do you…want to come with me?"

"Sure."

Remus whispered something into Lauren's ear. She smiled and nodded, then followed Kari and Lily out of the pub. They headed down the street and entered a small boutique selling formal Muggle attire.

"So what did Remus say that's making you this happy?" Lily asked Lauren as they started thumbing through dresses.

"Oh, he just asked me to the dance, but the method he used was slightly different than the method used by Kari's man."

Kari smiled. "I liked Sirius's method. He's a really fun guy to be around."

"Yeah, Remus is pretty cool as well." The two girls fell quiet and reminisced about their dates.

_A few hours later_

"I've found the perfect dress!" Three voices sounded from three different parts of the store. The three friends ran into the fitting rooms to try them on. After a few moments, Lauren's voice sounded through the fitting rooms.

"Ok, everyone ready?"

"Yes!" came the answer.

"Ok, on the count of three…one…two…three…"

The girls unlocked their doors and stepped out. They took one good look at each other's dresses and squealed. Their dresses were absolutely gorgeous.

Lily had chosen a deep forest green, halter-top, floor length dress. The dress came down about halfway down her back and there was a slit coming up to about mid-thigh on her left leg. It brought out her eyes very well. **(A/N: This is what a dress I bough looks like, except it comes up higher on the back and it's black. You know, just to let you know. I don't know why this is important but whatever.) **The dress fit like a glove and Lily, for once, felt very sexy.

Kari had chosen a floor length, strapless, deep blue dress that brought out her eyes. The dress was decorated with sequins galore and it was very beautiful. Lily was sure that Sirius would go crazy once he saw Kari.

Lauren chose a knee-high, red, strapless dress that hugged all the right places of her curvy figure. There was a bow sown into the back on it with a ribbon going across her stomach. **(A/N: I hope you all are picturing the same dresses I am picturing. If not, then I hope you're picturing something pretty.) **It was agreed. They were all going to get those dresses. They picked out matching shoes, paid for their merchandise and headed out to meet the awaiting guys.

"Finally, what took you so long?" James asked stepping forward.

"Seriously!" Sirius said.

"We're just girls shopping for dresses!" Lauren said innocently.

"For the love of Merlin!" James said, and they headed off towards the castle.

_The next morning_

By the next morning it was common knowledge that all the Marauders, except Peter **(A/N: Whom the author does not like so he will be mentioned very little and very briefly. He has no purpose in the plot anyway.)**, had found dates to the Christmas dance. The female population again suffered, but got over that fact rather quickly. Everyone knew that Lily was going with James, and there was no reason for James to ask her, but James's mind was very strange.

James had a funny way of asking Lily to the dance. He waited until the Great Hall was filled before climbing onto the table.

"James don't do that you're Head Boy!" Lily shrieked, but he paid no attention to her.

"If I could have your attention please," he said in a loud voice. The Great Hall went quiet. Some students pointed and giggled at him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'd just like to ask Lily something and I didn't think that she would hear me with all of this noise so I'll make it snappy…Lily…" he addressed a blushing Lily that was sinking in her seat. "Will you go to the Christmas dance with me?" Several girls scowled heavily at Lily.

"Yes, I will…now will you please get down from there?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Certainly Lily-flower." He jumped off the table and sat back down next to her.

"Well Jamsie, you're method certainly beat mine!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Thanks, and don't call me Jamsie."

"James," Lily said, though she was laughing slightly, "if you ever do that again I will completely disown you!"

"Point taken Lily-of-the-Valley!" he said and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"What's with the sudden outburst of nicknames?" Lauren said.

No one had time to answer her because at that precise moment, an owl swooped overhead and dropped a letter in Lily's lap. She recognized the swirly handwriting as her mother's and tore open the letter. She skimmed through it and then read it aloud.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you darling? Your last letter was such a joy to read. I'm glad that you are enjoying your last year at Hogwarts. As you may recall, Petunia was engaged to that charming Vernon Dursley. Do you remember? Anyway, they've decided that they are going to get married during the holidays. Isn't that wonderful? You of course will be a bridesmaid and your dress should be arriving shortly. It's such a lovely color; Petunia really does have good taste. Anyway, I eagerly await your next letter. Your father says hello. I can't wait to see you this Christmas._

_With love,_

_Mother _

"Great, Petunia's getting married," Lily said indignantly.

"Well shouldn't you be happy?" James asked, a little confused.

"Happy to get Petunia out of the house? Yes. But having to be related to that Dursely fellow? No! He hates me!"

"How could anyone hate my Lily?" James asked.

"Your fan club does," Lily said bitterly.

"True, but that's not the point."

"Oh, and what is the point James?"

"…Come back to me on that."

**A/N: Finally! I'm done. Sorry it took such a long time. I was going to post this about a week ago but then I found a segment of this chapter in my Algebra book and I realized that I hadn't put it then. Then I went back to add it and I just kept on adding things and yeah.**

**I do have the rest of my chapters planned. Now planned is not the same thing as written. I know what is going to happen from here to the end. I'm planning on making this about 15 chapters long. Around that length, just don't questions how I'm going to do it. As I've said, I have it planned.**

**It may take me a little longer to get chapter 8 up. That's just because I really have to think about what goes where. It'll be good and long, I promise.**

**THANK YOU NOMOREDANCINGANDSINGING FOR REVIEWING 5 TIMES!**

**Ok, on to my reviewers!**

**33- You're right. And I'm glad to say that I have updated.**

**Arizona- Glad that you liked it. So have you read the 6th chapter yet? Oh, and did you see your part in chapter 6?**

**Unfortunately Freckled- I know what you mean you perv! Sheesh! Flirting makes me feel fuzzy too. Yeah, you're right, we do need boyfriends. So you love the guilt? You should wait until my Valentine's chapter, which is, I'm going to reveal, is when I plan to make Lily's birthday on.**

**Ocean-Poweress- Thanks for reviewing. You put James's in your review. Is that not grammatically correct? I think it is.**

**Oceandreamz- I loved your chapter! Oh and the flower thing is called a corsage. You're welcome about the whole story thing; I figured you might not notice.**

**Karly- Thanks for reviewing. I will of course write more.**

**Sheyana- Thank you so much for all of those fairy-tale thing tips. I will definitely use them in the next chapter and refer to you when I do! I may email you to ask for a few more suggestions…keep on the lookout.**

**Dweem-angel- I'm glad you liked the fluff. I hoped someone would, though I think everyone else did. Anyway, thanks for your help on the theme. I'll use it definitely!**

**Amandinka- Thanks for your review.**

**Nomoredancingandsinging- Thank you for reviewing…er…5 times, but I enjoyed reading them. They were entertaining. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Akasha of Night- Thank you #39! Thing are starting to heat up. They will heat up even more. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Whew! Ok, coming up in the next chapter:**

**Lily and James decorate Hogwarts for the Holidays**

**Mistletoe "incident"**

**Everyone attends the dance**

**Chapter 8 will be very long actually, and so it will take some time to write. I think I'll begin writing tomorrow in History instead of listening to my crazy man teacher preach about History crap that I already know. I mean, it's a really easy class. **

**Ok, good night, in accordance to my time zone. Good morning, evening, or afternoon, depending on where you live. Pick one.**


	8. The Christmas Dance

**Toying with Potter **

Chapter 8: The Christmas Dance

**A/N: Yeah baby! Chapter 8 is up! And it only took me 24 days to write it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling? No! Duh!**

"Um…L-l-l-l-ily…Ja-ames? Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Lily and James looked up from their Potions books that they were studying out of and saw a squeaky first year addressing them. The poor boy looked so intimidated speaking to the Head Boy and Head Girl. James nodded to show that they had understood and the boy took off without a backward glance at them.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants," Lily said aloud.

"Let's find out." They left the Common Room and headed to the Headmaster's office. They found themselves in front of a stone gargoyle and realized that they did not know the password, so they started randomly guessing.

"Bertie's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"Sugar Quill?"

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Lemon Drop?" James finally guessed. The gargoyle leapt aside and Lily stared incredulously.

"How did you know? That's a Muggle candy!"

"Lucky guess," he said innocently, but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Lily decided to ignore this. "Ladies first." Lily rolled her eyes, though smiled, and swept through the door. She had a glimpse of a nicely furnished office and then saw the Headmaster sitting behind his desk reading _War and Peace_. Lily found this extremely funny and tried to keep a straight face. James shut the door firmly and Dumbledore looked up.

"Ah…Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." Come sit down. Don't look so afraid, you know you're not in trouble." Lily and James sat down opposite of the Headmaster and waited for him to speak.

"I just wanted to discuss with you your ideas for the dance. I haven't heard your ideas yet." So they spent the next quarter of an hour, discussing and improving all the ideas that they had acquired through countless Prefect meetings. It was pretty interesting running all of their suggestions through the Headmaster. He was very amused with the theme and even more amused when he heard that James himself had come up with it.

"Well, that sounds fine. I really like it." James beamed. "Now, I have another errand for you to do. As you know, the castle is always decorated for Christmas. It's your job to help Mr. Filch decorate. Meet him in the Great Hall in 5 minutes time."

"Yes sir," they chorused and headed down the Great Hall to meet the cranky, aging caretaker and receive their instructions.

"How long do you reckon it'll be decorating the entire castle?" Lily asked.

"Who cares, we get to decorate! That's awesome," he replied. The entered the Great Hall and met the caretaker who was looking a little more cheerful than he usually does.

"All you have to do is to tap each tinsel, mistletoe, bow, whatever twice and it will go to its appropriate spot. Take these boxed and go to each level of the castle as stated on the boxes. AND NO TAMPERING WITH THE MISTLETOE POTTER!" He barked this last part. James jumped and dropped the mistletoe back into the back, grinning openly at Lily. She laughed and they each took a couple of boxes and headed towards the first hallway. They thankfully did not have to decorate the Great Hall; the Professors did that.

"So James, what are you doing during the Holidays?"

"I'll probably just spent some time with my family, unless other plans come up."

They continued decorating the halls of Hogwarts is a comfortable silence. Occasionally James would throw tinsel at Lily, who would get stuck in her hair, and she would retaliate by throwing some tinsel back at him. The continued this frivolous behavior for quite some time until, after two hours, they were finally decorating the last hall. It was here that James spoke of something neither had though of before.

"Lily."

"Yeah?"

"We open the first dance at the dance, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's usually a sort of waltz isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to waltz?

"Yea-no." Lily could almost hear James's smirk.

"The Great Lily Evans doesn't know how to do something?" This remark earned him a great deal of tinsel to be thrown in his face. James laughed.

"Oh shut up! There was never a reason for me to learn! I'm guessing you know how to do it?"

"Of course," was the smug reply.

"Well then you can teach me."

"Right now?"

"Yes, teach me now in the middle of a hallway where anyone can just walk up on us."

"Good idea." James stepped forward and before Lily could protest, he wrapped his hands around her waist and started to slowly dance. He pulled her close and buried his head hi her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He felt her arms entwining around his neck, bringing them even closer.

"This is the waltz?" Lily asked after a while.

"No, but I'm just going to dance with you." Lily smiled. It was this spontaneous activity that somewhat attracted Lily to James. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, when she realized that she couldn't move. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't feel James slowly take her wand from her back pocket just a few minutes earlier. James's hands were leaving her waist and her eyes snapped open. Standing before her was a grinning James twirling her wand between his fingers.

"What did you do?" she asked, slightly amused.

James pointed up and Lily used her eyes, since she couldn't move her head, and saw mistletoe above her head.

"James!" she said very seriously, "you are not supposed to tamper with the mistletoe!"

"Aww come on Lily. Relax. I only did it to this one, and it will wear away after you."

"Well unfreeze me already!"

"Ok, I guess I could, but I'd have to kiss you, in an open hallway, where anyone could walk up on us…or I could just leave you until the charm wears away, but that's cruel and unusual punishment, and why-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Lily shrieked, interrupting his long speech. James wasted no time in crushing his lips onto hers. Lily was unfrozen at the touch of his lips but instead of staying right where she was, she became pinned between the wall and his body. She wrapped her arms once more around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. James groaned into her mouth. Lily learned long ago that James loved someone playing with his hair.

James's kissed gradually became more urgent, more passionate, more burning. He pressed his muscled body hard against her soft curves; his hands running up and down the sides of her body. Lily felt her knees go weak and mentally scolded herself. She just couldn't show James how much his kisses affected her. They continued this way for a while when they heard a slightly amused cough. James and Lily broke apart very quickly and with flushed faces, looked at their interrupter.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that the school looks very nice indeed," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. James and Lily looked at each other and blushed.

"I was wondering, Mr. Potter, if you could charm all the mistletoe to do that. It would really get all the students into the Christmas spirit."

"Um…sure Professor." James turned and muttered the charm on one mistletoe, then said another charm so that every mistletoe in the school would copy it.

"Why you are failing Charms I do not understand," the Headmaster muttered while walking off. Lily rounded on James.

"You're failing Charms?"

"No, I'm just…doing a bit badly."

"But you just did two of the most complex charms just now!"

"Oh, well, it was a prank, and that's what I'm good at." He grinned at her and she threw more tinsel at him. "I lied though."

"About what?"

"About the dance. We don't have to waltz. We can just slow dance. I already asked Dumbledore, but I just wanted a reason to dance with you."

Lily looked at him and smiled a very rare, genuine smile. James was just so very cute when he wanted to be, and it was just then that she fully understood exactly how much he liked her. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. This single act caused her heart to beat frantically. He leaned in so close that their noses and foreheads were touching. He was pleased to see that her breathing quickened. He slowly, carefully kissed her on the mouth. There was no lust, no hunger, no hot fury, just tenderness and caring. He pulled away looking deep into her eyes. She became lost in his hazel eyes but finally tore her eyes away and they headed back to the Common Room.

The first thing they noticed was commotion in the middle of the room. On closer inspection they realized an owl with a very large package was perched on the table snapping at anyone that tried to get close. Apparently, it would only allow to who those the package was concerned with come close. To Lily's surprise, the package was addressed to her. She moved towards the package and untied it from the owl's foot. The owl gave a satisfied hoot and flew off. James, meanwhile, was addressing the crowd of Gryffindors.

"All right, all right, nothing more to see. Move along now."

"Hey Head Girl," someone shouted, "you have tinsel in you hair!" The crowd dispersed and Lily turned to James.

"Don't you just love it when people state the obvious?" James smiled.

"So what is in this very large package?"

"It could be my bridesmaid's dress," she replied and began to tear the tape off when Lauren entered with Remus, both looking very happy and a bit distant. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what they were doing.

"What's in the package? And why do you have tinsel in you hair?" Lauren asked, sitting down on Remus's lap.

"I don't know and James threw it at me." She finally was able to open the package and pulled out the loveliest dress she had ever seen. It was a strapless, knee-high dress with a full skirt and a matching wrap and shoes. It was the exact color of her eyes and the dress seemed to catch the light in a way that kept everyone's eye fixed upon it. No one could tear his or her eyes away.

"Wow Lily! What a nice dress," this was Kari. Kari tugged on Sirius's hand, urging him to say something. He seemed a bit distracted but pleased. **(A/N: I hope you got the subliminal message.) **

"Yeah, it's very pretty. You have tinsel by the way."

"So we've heard," the Head Boy and Girl declared simultaneously.

_December 20_

"James Potter! Get your arse out here right now!" Lily knocked loudly, almost violently, on his door. It was the day of the dance and the Heads and Prefects were supposed to start decorating as soon as lunch ended. It was past noon and lunch was already over, but James still hadn't gotten up. In frustration she turned the knob and entered his room. At that exact moment, James opened his bathroom door and stepped our wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was wet and sexy; there were no other words to describe him. His hair was lying flat for once and water droplets were dripping down from the hair that fell in his eyes. Lily stared and had a sudden urge to run her hands up and down his chest, kissing him wildly.

"See something you like?" he asked sweetly.

"Nah, it's only my very sexy boyfriend dripping wet in nothing but a towel. That's all."

James smirked and examined himself in the mirror. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Nothing special here."

Lily laughed. "Just meet me in the Great Hall in five minutes to start decorating."

"Holy shit I completely forgot!" He raced back into the bathroom and emerged wearing clean faded jeans and a black sweater. He performed a quick Drying Charm on his hair, and then dashed out of the room, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her along.

"Well that was quick."

Lily, James and the Hogwarts Prefects worked continuously for 3 hours straight. Some Prefects worked on beautifying the outside gardens while other worked in the Great Hall. Towards the end of the 3 hours, the band had been set up, the decorations perfected, and the last minute details were taken care of. Dumbledore was currently talking to the band, going over the scheduled events for the evening. At 5 o'clock sharp every single Prefect girl and Lily declared they really needed to go and get ready.

"What do you need 3 hours for?" James asked. Lily just shook her head, laughing, gave him a quick kiss and then headed to the 7th year girl's dormitory where she found Lauren and Kari freshly showered and getting ready.

"Lily! Good! Go shower. Take as long as you want, we've already showered." Lauren gestured to the 4 girls in the room. Lily nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She stepped in the stall and let the hot water beat mercilessly upon her body. She sighed and let all the stress that had been accumulating since the beginning of the school year. Tonight, she was going to have fun. Tonight, she would let everything go. She finished after an hour, pulled her robe on and stepped out to an awaiting Kari.

"Come on. I already did Lauren's hair and make-up and she did mine. It's your turn Head Girl." Lily learned long ago not to argue with her friends about her hair and make-up. They almost always did it and it always looked good, so why argue? She sat down in front of a large mirror and allowed herself to be pampered.

After almost an hour and a half, it was around 7:30 and Lauren and Kari just finished with Lily. Her dark, red hair was put up in an elegant bun, but a few tendrils escaped the bun's tight grasp and framed her face. She studied Lauren and Kari. Lauren had straightened her hair and wore it down. It looked very pretty and somehow, glossy. Kari had put her hair into soft curls and pulled them away from her face. The all slipped into their dresses and, while holding hands, descended the staircase at about 20 minutes to 8, Lily wearing green, Kari in blue and Lauren in red.

At the sound of clicking heels on the stairs, James, Sirius and Remus turned their attention towards the staircase heading to the girls' dormitories. At the sight of his girlfriend, each boy's jaw dropped to the floor. The girls giggled and allowed themselves to be complimented. The words "wow", "gorgeous", and "beautiful" were really the only words that could be comprehended.

"James, come on, we're supposed to lead everyone in, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said. She took his arm and led him down to the Great Hall. "Led" because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. They arrived at the doors of the Great Hall with a minute to spare. Dumbledore spotted then and nodded. He turned and opened the doors allowing Lily and James to lead everyone in. They stood at the entrance, utterly proud of what they had done.

There was an enchanted stream running right in front of the entrance. There was a bridge that one crossed to get inside. There were round tables and chairs along the walls of the room. The four regular Hogwarts tables and the teacher's table were not there. In the corner was a fireplace that warmed the entire room; a glass slipper was placed in front of it. In another corner, a large tower with copious amounts of blond locks coming out of it stood tall. Around the Great Hall, a glass case holding a sleeping beauty lay to one side of the dance floor, a deep red cape hung with a number of swords on the wall and a giant beanstalk stood strong and tall in another corner. A beast's silhouette was plastered on the adjacent wall with a single rose in a glass vase in front of it. There were numerous mushrooms, fairies and other magical creatures along the room. It was indeed a spectacular site. The band was towards the back of the room.

Where the teachers' table was supposed to be, two majestic chairs sat, positioned side-by-side looking like thrones. Lily only had a few seconds to admire the work before James picked her up like a groom would to his new bride. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and we crossed the bridge, walked the entire length of the room and placed her in one of the majestic chairs before taking his seat beside her. All the while, Lily felt oddly safe and secure, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head. Everyone was already seated at tables and they began to eat the food that had appeared. Lily and James noticed a table next to them and began to eat a delicious dinner. Once everyone had finished, Dumbledore motioned for the Strange Brothers **(A/N: I know, I'm so creative aren't I? _Dodges a tomato thrown at her._) **to begin playing. This was their cue.

They both got up and headed to the middle of the room. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her slender waist. They began to dance. It was bliss; each felt as if they were in heaven. They were not aware of anything but themselves. They stayed in each other's arms, gliding across the dance flour. James spun Lily out a few times and she expertly spun back in. They last note was, after what seemed like an eternity, struck finally struck and Lily and James held each other, not moving. Reality came crashing back down to them at the sound of clapping. They went back to their seats, each a bit pink in the face. Their friends made their way towards them.

"That was some excellent dancing Lily!" Kari said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Yeah if you called that dancing." Everyone turned and stared at the unwelcome visitor. It was Amy Davies, a Gryffindor 7th year who wanted James so bad it hurt. Amy was the reason Lily rarely slept in the 7th year dormitory. Amy was always making snide, hurtful remarks and Lily didn't was to put up with it. "All she was doing was swaying. Come with me James," she purred. "I'll show you what dancing is really about."

"I'll show you dancing you little bitch!" Lily said angrily. Everyone stared at her, awestruck. She grabbed James's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. James's eyes lit up, the band had just started playing a very upbeat song.

And so they danced. It was on the verge of dirty dancing, but no one cared. Kari, Sirius, Lauren and Remus were dancing nearby, but James and Lily were in the center of the crowd. They had a good reason to be. Lily and James were so close you could almost see the heat radiating from their bodies. Lily was, there was no other word for it, grinding into James. Lily was in front of James, grinding into him, his hands dangerously low on her waist and her hands on his neck. They rocked almost violently to the beat of the music, desperately clinging to each other. Lily smirked at Amy and she, Amy, stalked off trembling with rage. Lily could feel James getting hard, but that made her dance more spectacularly. He groaned and after that dance, everyone knew that the Head Boy and Girl were off limits. No one could ask them to dance after what they had just seen. They danced a few more times before the end of the night though.

Midnight came to soon and Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Well, this certainly had been quite a fun evening. I think out Head Boy and Girly as well as our Prefects deserve a round of applause. There was a very loud cheering following this to show everyone's appreciation; the whistling was courtesy of Sirius.

"Good night everyone! Off to bed with you."

Lily and James said good-bye to their friends and headed outside to the garden. James wrapped Lily in his jacket, although a simple Warming Charm would have done the trick, and they sat down and admired the roses around them.

"So what was that with you and Amy?"

Lily groaned. "Sorry, I just kind of lost control. She's been hissing rude comments at me ever since I started going out with you! And she was trying to seduce you! Right there in front of me!"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have fallen for it."

They sat in each other's arms for a while. James occasionally whispered sweet nothings into Lily's ear.

"Lily," he said suddenly, "when is your birthday?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Is it now, well isn't that interesting."

"When's yours?"

"Mmh?"

"Your birthday?"

"Oh, it's on Christmas."

"WHAT!"

"I know, meant to be, huh. Both being born on major holidays I mean."

"No, I haven't gotten you anything! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Lily calm down! It's ok!" Lily struggled a bit in his arms but then relaxed.

"That was really mean of you to tell me now…five days beforehand."

"Yeah, well you never asked."

"True…" then "…James?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me to Petunia's wedding? I already asked my parents and they said it was ok and I really need someone I know there or I'm going to die and Petunia's going to kill me and I understand if you have plans but if you don't will you consider-" James cut her off with a kiss.

"I'll come."

"I-what?"

"I said I'd come."

"Good!" They fell silent again, smiling, contemplating on the holiday ahead of them.

**A/N: 10 pages of pure literature! 10 pages of pure Lily and James! 10 pages of lust, love, envy! Ok, whatever. 3,650 words. That's the most I've ever written. I usually only write half this much so be grateful! I hope you didn't think the dance was too boring. Could you tell I kinda got bored with it? Just a bit though. I hope you liked it.**

**So on to my wonderful reviewers, only 6 reviewed this time…I think I'm going to cry!**

**Oceandreamz- Thanks for reviewing, as always. So what did you think? Enough lust to keep you going until the next chapter?**

**Akasha of Night- I liked Remus's way too. It was very…I guess you could say normal, but there's nothing wrong with that. I wish I had a boyfriend! Why are guys so lame nowadays? I really didn't even. Best chapter, huh? I'm glad you thought so. I can't wait for you to read my future chapters.**

**33- Well thank you for reviewing 6 times. I really do appreciate it. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Pahe13- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. I like Lily's evil side as well.**

**Ohepelss Oramtnci- I really want to know what happens when James finds out and how Lily feels as well. Haha, kidding, I already know, I just have some minor things to smooth out. Keep waiting. Thanks for your review.**

**Amandinka- Thanks so much for your review.**

**Again I am disappointed. I know more people are reading this fic but they're not reviewing. I kinda get annoyed and I don't understand why some people don't review. I love submitting reviews. I love telling the author what a great job she or he (are there any guys on this site? If there are, let me know, I want to read their fics!) did and I love suggesting ideas and seeing them being used.**

**BY THE WAY…A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO SHEYANA AND DWEEM-ANGEL FOR ALL THEIR IDEAS ON A FAIRY-TALED THEMED DANCE THING. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I USED ALL YOUR IDEAS. NOW YOU CAN SWELL WITH PRIDE WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU SUGGESTED IT, OR YOU COULD JUST BE LIKE, "WHATEVER" AND GO ON WITH YOUR DAILY LIVES. **

**Anyway, please, please, please review. Recommend it to your friends, put it on communities. How do those things work anyway? Can anyone tell me?**

**Ok, for my next chapter. I don't know if I want to do one long chapter, or two medium sized ones. I want Lily and James to spend Christmas with her family, and then attend Petunia's wedding. Then spend New Year's together. Maybe 3 chapters? Tell me what you think. Give me some suggestions.**

**Oh! And what about that towel scene? That was some sexy stuff huh? Come on, you know you liked it!**

**I really need to ramble less. Does it get annoying or do you enjoy reading my endless nonsense? Tell me, I'd like to know.**

**Again, I'm open to any comments, criticism or suggestions that you have. **

**I love you all!**

**ArtemisPotter**


	9. Of Introductions and Jealousy

**Toying with Potter **

Chapter 9: Of Introductions and Jealousy

**A/N: I know. There is absolutely no excuse for not updating sooner. Forgive me please!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you all give me too much credit. I only own the plot. **

"Damn train ride. Seven hours of Snape being a bastard. Why must I always be the tortured, innocent victim?"

"Oh James, stop complaining! You provoked him. Anyway, it wasn't so bad. I was with you during those 7 hours, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Stop being dumb. I see my mother. Mom! Over here!" Lily waved her hand and jumped up and down until her mother caught sight of her.

"Oh no, what if she doesn't like me? What if I do something stupid? What if I insult someone? What if-"

"James, you'll be fine. Stop worrying. They'll love you!" They made their way over to Mrs. Evans who was waiting for them. Mrs. Evans wasn't at all what James thought she would be. Mrs. Evans was a tall, elegant woman with an air of friendliness around her. She had red hair, similar to Lily's, but her eyes were brown.

"Lily, I've missed you so much! How's my little witch?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Lily said, embracing her mother in a tight hug. They pulled away and Mrs. Evans eyed James.

"Lily, come now, introductions are necessary."

"This is James Potter, Mom. This is the one I've been telling you about."

"How do you do?" James said, taking one of Mrs. Evans's graceful hands and kissing it lightly.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you James. Lily, why didn't you tell me he was so handsome? Or so charming?"

"Cocky bastard," Lily whispered while her mother's back was turned.

"You know you love it," he replied.

"Well, come along now. You're father probably has gotten home before us. No, no, leave the luggage, James. Alexander will take care of it."

"Alexander?"

"The chauffer," Lily answered simply. James gave her a puzzled look but followed her to the awaiting car; it was a sleek, black limo.

"Um…ok," James said uncertainly before climbing into the car after Lily. They were on the road for more than an hour before James finally asked, like a child, if they were there yet.

"No, but it shouldn't be long now," Lily replied.

"Well, it seems as if we've been on the road forever! Can't we use magic to speed this up?"

"No! We aren't even of age yet!"

"I will be in a few days. The Ministry won't mind!"

"James! You are not getting in trouble with the law when you are with me!"

James pouted. "Party-pooper!"

"You know you love it," Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, I do," James said quietly, leaning in slowly. Just as his lips were about to touch hers the limo suddenly jerked to a halt and James was flung forward. He hit the ground, hard.

Lily giggled and stepped out of the limo. James followed; wincing slightly, but then he froze at the sight of Lily's house. No, it wasn't a house it was too huge. It was just as big as his house; it was a mansion. James was speechless; it wasn't that he was unaccustomed to mansions; it was just that he never realized Lily lived in one.

"James, come on." Lily's voice brought him back to reality. He followed her inside her house and was not surprised to find the house bustling with the various activities of maids, butlers and cooks.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you? I want you to meet someone!" Lily's voice rang throughout the house. James gulped.

"Meet me in the parlor, dear," his voice called back. Lily took James's hand, because he was rooted to the spot, and dragged him into a very well furnished room. Lily seemed to notice James's nervousness.

"James," she said severely, "re-lax! Everything going to be fine." She brushed some hair out of his eyes and smoothed his shirt. "My mother liked you, my dad will too."

James smiled slightly, "Whatever you say, Lily-flower."

"Don't call me that!"

"Lily-flower!" A deep, male voice rang into the room. Lily's eyes brightened.

"Daddy!" She ran up to hug her dad. He picked her up and twirled her around; his green eyes were alight with merriment.

"How's my favorite little witch?"

"I'm not so little anymore."

"Ah…but you'll always be my little girl."

James watched this affectionate exchange between father and daughter. He found himself smiling slightly and found himself relaxing. The two parted and Lily motioned for James to come forward.

"Daddy, this is James."

"James, how are you? I've heard so much about you."

"I'm fine," James said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Lily," Mr. Evans addressed his daughter. "Why don't you get settled back into your room while James and I have a little talk?"

James paled but Lily smirked, "Ok, daddy."

She left the room and her face became set in a fixed frown. She headed up to her room and threw the first thing she saw, in this case a picture frame, across the room. It smashed on the opposite wall and shattered into many pieces. She jumped on her plush bed and screamed into a big fluffy pillow. She laid on her back and stared and her ceiling, thinking hard.

_Stupid James! _She thought bitterly. _Stupid, arrogant, cocky, bastard. Ugh! Infuriating jerk! Why is it that everyone thinks he's charming? Why did he have to be so handsome? With that stupid smile and those hazel eyes. His stupid messy hair and that air of easiness. What have I gotten myself into? I wasn't supposed to fall for him! Stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do. Dumb plan. Why do all my plans backfire?_

_Why isn't he the arrogant bastard I've come to hate these past six years? Why did he have to change?_

_I need a diversion. I need to make take his mind off of me. I need him to go back to the way he was. I need a reason to hate him again._

Lily suddenly smiled. _I'll take him to meet Sam…_ Her thoughts were punctured by a blood-curling scream that rang throughout the house and echoed off the halls.

"Oh no!" Lily said, fearing the worst. She ran down into the dining room where she was sure the scream had originated from. She skidded to a halt in front of the door and looked at the scene in front of her. Petunia, her sister, stood there shrieking at a bewildered James who was frantically trying to calm her down.

"Petunia! Calm down!" Lily yelled. Petunia's eyes grew wider, if possible, and she rounded on Lily.

"YOU!" She shrieked, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! WHO IS THIS FREAK?" Lily inwardly giggled at James's shocked expression.

"Petunia, this is James, my _boyfriend._" She emphasized the last word and laughed at Petunia's shocked expression.

"James," Lily said, slightly amused, "_this _is my sister."

Both James and Petunia stared at each other with a mingled look of fear and disgust.

"Well that went well," Lily said into the silence.

_Later that day_

"Lily, I'm bored, let's go take a walk," James whined. Lily smirked, _perfect._

"Ok, why not." They grabbed their jackets and headed outside. The cold, winter air stung their cheeks and the snow fell into their eyes. Lily took James around her neighborhood, telling him a brief summary of every snob who lived there. There was much laughter in their walk and Lily finally took James into town. They entered a small but fancy café.

"Lily darling, how are you," a voice called. Lily smiled, and James frowned. A tall, handsome looking young man of about 18 came towards them. He had sandy-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Lily let go of James's hand, which had suddenly tightened around hers, and wrapped her arms around the man. He gave her a tight hug and spun her around, just as her father had done.

"I'm fine, I've missed you so much!" Lily exclaimed. He smiled at her and then noticed James. Lily's smile widened.

"Sam, this is James. James, this is Sam, a childhood friend of mine." Sam made to shake James's hand, but James took it reluctantly with a hard nudge from Lily. He gave Sam a forced smile and Lily was pleased to notice that James couldn't conceal the green tints that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I realized that it's a lot harder to update without school. Summer does not have boring classes that I can write and daydream in. Oh well. Ok, on to my fantabulous reviewers.**

**Dweem-angel- Again, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm really liked the fairy-tale theme too and I really like all your suggestions. I'm also glad you liked the towel scene. **

**Oceandreamz- Thanks for reviewing chica! I really don't want this story to be very long. I'm working on another one, but I don't want this one to get really complicated or any longer than 15 or 16 chapters. Thanks for all your help, though.**

**IdUnoXx- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry this took so long to put up. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sheyana- I'm so sorry. I took a really long time to update. The next chapter will not take as long. Thanks for your review!**

**Akasha of Night- Thanks for your review. It seems as if everyone liked the towel scene and I'm glad that they did. I'm glad you like my ramblings; I do it all the time. **

**Amandinka- Thanks for your review.**

**Anonymous- Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Laura- Thanks for your review.**

**Renthead- Thanks for your review. I hope you keep reading it. **

**JeNnIfEr88- Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ohepelss Oramtnci- Thanks for your review. Of course I know something you don't know, and I can't tell you. You will know what it is soon enough though. The climax of the story is very near. And then everything will go downhill from there. And Amy will be taken care of.**

**Arizona- Yeah, I know, it was cliché. That's how you spell it. And the whole grinding thing was to show that Lily's kinda changing and kinda crazy too. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I'd really like to break 100 reviews this time. If everyone who is reading this fic reviews, even if it's a couple of words, than we'll be well over 100.**

**I've decided to do a chapter for Christmas, the wedding and New Years. This chapter was kinda leading into something big that's going to happen. You'll see in the next chapter but I'll need reviews and suggestions people!**

**Coming up in the next chapter:**

**Um…everyone attends the wedding.**

**James's jealousy is made known.**

**Some other things too, I just don't know what they are yet.**

**Please, I need reviews!**

**I love you all!**

**ArtemisPotter**


End file.
